Never Existed
by DoctorxRiver
Summary: What would the wizarding world be like if Voldemort had not existed? Would Harry and Ginny still be together? Of course they would. HG PREVAILS! minor swearing... mainly bloody hell.. Pairings: H/G Obviously R/Hr I little L/N Maybe for like 1 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I ****LOVE ****Harry and Ginny. I know lots of people have done stories like this before but i love reading them so I thought I'd have a go at writing one. **  
><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

Never Existed  
>Chapter 1<p>

"HARRY!" Lily shouted up the stairs to her lazy fifteen year old son.

Harry stirred and groaned, he really didn't want to get up.

Lily walked into Harry's clothes scattered room, she didn't understand why he would buy so many nice T-Shirts and jeans and just dump them on the floor where they could get ripped.  
>"Harry, get up we're going to The Weasleys house for lunch."<p>

Harry groaned once again. "But they only live next door. Can I meet you there later?"

"No Harry, we are are going as a family!" She barked at him.

"Fine... Who is going to be there?" He asked cautiously he was hoping Fred and George weren't going to be there. They were going to get him for putting one of their canary creams in their pudding last time.

"Everyone the whole Weasley family, even Charlie. Me, you, dad, and Sirius." She said sighing, even though she thought of Sirius as a brother she also thought he was a bad influence on Harry.

"I'll be up in a minute... I want to play quiddich anyway."

"Wear something nice!" She shouted as she walked away.

Harry got up and looked out of his window, he could see though Ginny's window from his bedroom which was a big bonus to living next door to The Weasleys. He stared at her curtains, she always had her curtains closed.

Harry got dressed and made his way downstairs. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table entertaining Ron.

"And then James just kept going and kept going and then... She slapped him." Sirius said, trying to keep from laughing.

Ron started laughing like a maniac.

"Really Mr. Potter? Did she slap you?" Ron asked as James walked through the door.

"Who slapped me? And Call me James, Ron." He asked curiously.

"Sorry J-James, M- Err Lily slapped you, in your sixth year?"

"Oh!" He laughed. "Has Sirius been telling you stories again?" James asked, still laughing.

"HARRY!" Lily shouted up the stairs again.

"Mum... God, I'm only here." He said laughing uncannily like James.

"Oh, Hey mate!" Ron said from behind Harry. "Didn't notice you there, to busy listening to Sirius, you can tell he's a Marauder so easily."

Ron, Harry, James and Sirius laughed as Lily ushered them out of the door towards the Weasley house.

They all heard a loud boom come from begind The Burrow, a rainbow of colours appeared over the horizon.

"FRED! GEORGE!" They the familiar voice Mrs. Weasley. "HEAR NOW!" She added.

Two identical red heads who could only be identified as Fred and George Weasley flew over The Burrow.

They landed right next to Mrs. Weasley.

"IN NOW!"

They headed towards the Broom Shed to put their brooms away but were stopped quickley.

"NO! INSIDE! I'm confiscating them!" She declared.

The're wa a chrous of "But mum..." and "Come on..." From the twins.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the Potter Family (And Sirius though he was ort of a Potter judging by the amount of time he spent at their house.) And her son.

She looked at Ron dissaprovingly. "Ron, go and get washed up.." She siad, sighing.

"But-" He was cut off by her.

"NOW!" She pointed at the door.

Ron hurried through the door looking terrified.

"So.. would you like to go in?" She added in a much nicer tone. "Ginny's upstairs in her room if your bored since Ron's washing up.."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry walked up the stairs.

He arrived at Ginny's room to see her reading a muggle book from through the door.

He reasted his arm above his head on the door frame.

"Well Hello there." He said with a smirk.

"Well Hello to you too Mr-I'm-So-Amazing-I-Don't-Even-Knock." She smiled at him.

"It was open!" He threw his hands up in mock defence.

She pretended to think. "Okay then, I've decided to let you off." She laughed and threw her book onto her bed.

Harry made a quick grab for it before she could stop him. He read the title aloude. "Confessions of a Scoundrel?" He laughed.

"It's a muggle romance novel!" She made a grab for it but missed, swiping Harry's legs away so that he landed on top of her.

Harry was thinking about kissing her, he couldn't, they were just friends, weren't they?

"KIDS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. "DINNER!"

Harry stood up and walked to the door turning on the threshold. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Ginny burst out laughing, quickly followed by Harry.

The stumbled down the stairs still laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother and fell into another fit of laughter.

"Okay then..." He walked away.

After dinner they went back to the Potters house.

Harry, Ron and Ginny went up to Harry's room.

Ron closed the door behind him.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"What? Harry you're a nutter you are." Ro sat on Harry's bed beside Ginny.

"No, Ron, you don't get it... If you close my door it's locked for a few hours before the lock snaps!" Harry sighed.

"Ron!" Ginny slapped him. "You absolute idiot!" She got up and stood next to Harry who now had a knife and was trying to snap the lock.

"How as I supposed to know he has a defective lock?" He said defensively.

"Oh I dont know." She pretended to think. "Because your his best mate." She sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting posision. "So... What do you want to do." She asked, still glaring at Ron.

"What?" He said, confused.

"Well, we're going to be stuck in here for quite a long time so we have to do something." She explained.

Harry stood up and dropped the knife on his desk. "I have an idea!" He said.

"What?" Ginny and Ron said in unision.

"I always keep a spare broom under my bed..." He said hopig they would get the rest.

"So, we're going to play quiddich with one broom indoors?" Ron asked stupidly.

"No, you idiot we will take turns on it and fly out of the window." She explained.

"Yes! Thank you Ginny." He thanked her.

"Harry! You genius!" She said running up to him. She hugged him.

"Woah, Gin..." He hugged her back.

She smiled and walked over to Harry's bed, letting go of him. After a few minutes if rumaging around she retrieved the broom and handed it to Harry.

"Why are you giving it to me? You should go." He said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, because you can climb down and then me and Ron will fly out of the window." Ginny said.

"Nice thinking Gin." He praised her as he climbed out of the window.

Ginny and Ron followed Harry out of the window, both of them struggling to stay on because the broom was only made for one person.

"Ron! Poor Harry, his broom will snap, LAY OFF THE CHICKEN!"

"Harry! I didn't notice how high that was. You're amazing!" She shouted as she touched the floor.

"Thanks Gin!" He shouted back.

Ginny and Ron climbed into the broom and flew out of the window like Harry did. They reached the floor and Ginny hugged Harry once more.

"Harry you really are amazing!" She cried.

"I know." He laughed along with Ron.

"Well, Mr. Arogant!" She laughed as well.

"Hey!" Harry shouted in mock offence.

"Shut up..." Ginny sighed.

Thay all entered the Potter household once again, Laughing.

"And then she threw an Onion at him!" Sirius laughed.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron asked, also laughing.

"Oh just that when we were in our 7th year Lily threw an Onion at James." Sirius explained as if it was normal.

Harry looked around the room, Fred and George were inn stitches.

"Guys its not that funny.." Ginny said

"Well it is, Because every thing that has happened to Lily and James has happened to you and Harry..." Fred said

"Well exept the falling in love part, So were imagined." George carried on.

"You throwing an Onion at Harry." Fred laughed.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all joined the laugheter as James walked thorugh the door.

He looked confused.

"Mr. Potter? Have you ever been hit by an Onion?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"Sirius!" James half shouted.

"What James?" Sirius laughed again, louder this time.

"Stop telling them stories about me and Lily!" He demanded.

"But they're funny!" Sirius argued gesturing to Fred and George, who were banging their fists off of the ground in fits of laughter.

"Yes, but some of them are not very..." He paused for a moment. "Apropriot..." He blushed.

"Oh James, what's going to happen? They're going to have nightmares about being attacked by Onions?" Harry laughed as Sirius said this.

"No Sirius, you know what I'm talking about!" James blushed again, a deeper red this time.

"Yes, I do, but come on James you were ten when you heard stuff like this!" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, but Lil wasn't, and Molly wasn't, and A- Well Athur was. But Lily and Molly were about fifteen James sighed and sat down.

Fred and George had stopped laughing and were now standing next to Harry, Ron and Ginny, watchig silently.

"RON! HARRY! GINNY!" They heard a voice from outside.

"HERMIONE!" The three said in unision.

Ron ran up to her and squeezed her, hard.

"Nice to see you too Ron." She chuckled.

**Quite long, not much HG :'( PROMISE! there will be some in the next one... I will take an oath... if there is not more HG in the next chaappy you can beat me with a cyber hammer :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I know it's been ages since I added a chapter but I have a perfectly good reason, I have been ill.. STUPID ENGLISH WEATHER! Making me ill! :'( It's supposed to snow I HATE SNOW! grrr... oh well heres chapter 2  
>Enjoyy xx<br>P.S. Ron and Hermione have been a couple since 4th year.**

In the midst of all the fuss Ginny had forgotten that her best friend had just entered Harry's house, as ron was so overwhelmed by the fact that his girlfriend was here she could not get anywhere near Hermione, she slumped down onto the dull orange sofa in the living room, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey." Harry and plonked himself next to her, he sighed. "I can't even talk to Ron now that Hermione's here, you'd think they'd lay off each other to a least acknowledge their best friend," He shook his head, "But no... too busy eating eachothers faces of..." Ginny laughed at this.

"Well maybe you should get a girlfriend to show them that you don't need them?" She suggested but immediatly regretted it.

"Yeah maybe..." He stared at her, then a smirk appeared on his face, "Shouldn't be too hard, I mean, I have this," He waved his hand over his body, "No girl can resist it." He added smugly.

"I can." She replied with a smirk riveling the one that the dark haired sitting next to her had given a few seconds ago.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" He wiggled his eyebrows, his beautiful green eyes sparkling in the light of the sun coming through the d oak door.

Ginny was dazed by his eyes but just managed the words, "Yes, quite sure."

Harry noticed her looking into his eyes and couldn't help but feel trumphant, he looked back in her eyes too, it was a perfect moment, all Harry wanted to do was kiss her...

"Oooh, Harry's got a little crush!" Sirius came bustling through the door.

Harry jumped. his heartbeat eventually slowed back down and then speeded right back up again when he realized what he was doing and who had caught him.

"SIRIUS!" Ginny shouted, surprise spead across Harry's face, _did Ginny like him? Why would she be so upset if she didn't like him?_

"You absolute idiot!" She continued. "Your so stupid, and annoying and and idiot and..." She began her rant. Sirius just stood there with a mixture of fear and surprise on his face.

"Gin..." Harry said soothingly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She trew it off while Sirius looked genuinly scared. "Gin, you're scaring him." He explained.

"I don't bloody care!" She shouted. "Eurgh!" she screamed and stomped up the stairs to her room.

"What'd I do?" Sirius actually didn't know that he had just interupted his moment with Ginny.

All that day Harry could't help but smile at Ginny's reaction, even though he didn't like to see her hurt and it killed him inside, he was really happy that she might not hate him with every ounce of her body, which is what it was normally like. Harry had noticed the past few days she was being quite nice to him, she even hugged him. She had complimented him on his quick thinking on getting out of his room, told him he was amazing.

Harry walked through the front door of his house and saw his dad.

"What's this I hear about you and Ginny then?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Harry was confused, him and Ginny. What?

His grin grew wider. "Acording to Sirius you two were having a moment but he interupted it and Ginny went crazy."

"Oh... That." He was dissapointed. He had wished that Ginny would have come and talk to him, though he was still happy about her reaction, he was a bit upset that he hadn't seen her.

"Yes, that." James urged him to carry on.

"I'm going to my room." He headed up the stairs when James called.

"Don't hurt her!" Harry scoffed, as if he would ever want to.

_  
><span><strong>Ginny's POV<strong>

I needed a way to get Harry out of my mind, anything. I had tried talking to Hermione but she just chaged the subject to Ron everytime. Like just before I had tried to tell her but...

"Hermione?" I had asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione had been day dreaming, probably about Ron.

"Me and Harry had a moment before..." I was trying to be simple and straight forward but...

"Me and Ron have lots of moments, nice moments like really nice..." And the ramble began.

She's still rambling now, I'm not going to be able to get anything out of her so I'm deciding to go to my last resort... Lily.

I walked into the Potter's house and there sat the most beautiful guy in the world... Harry Potter, I stared at him until Fred and George jumped in front of me and held a picture of a VERY ugly troll in my face.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT!" I shouted.

At the sound of my outburst Harry looked around and saw me.

"I... uhh... um... Got to go!" I stuttered leaving the house.

I had to do something. Harry was penetrating my mind for long enough... I had to get... Dean.


End file.
